What We've Lost
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: There are four things that Damon and Katherine have lost in one hundred and forty-five years: time, trust, passion, and love. Now may be their only moment to reclaim them. Damon/Katherine; four-shot. Takes place at the end of 2.16. Please R&R.
1. Time

Title: What We've Lost  
>Rating: M<br>Type: Three-shot  
>Pairing: DamonKatherine  
>Setting: Takes place at the end of 2.16 – "The House Guest" – and then goes AU. ;)<br>Warnings: Language, sexual situations, etc.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! Welcome to my three-part fic. I do hope you will read and review – that would make my day! First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed "Desire" so loyally – that meant the world to me! And an even bigger thank-you to those who gave suggestions as to what I should write next!<p>

I loved all of the ideas put forward by **The Poison Ivy League**, **Crimson-Kiss17**, and **Narutoske. **The idea that struck me most, however, was **Narutoske**'s, who suggested a story where Katherine was looking for redemption (instead of being the selfish girl we know her as). **The Poison Ivy League **wanted to see a somewhat believable happy ending for this pair. What I've done then, is essentially combined those two ideas, and thus, this story was born! It was originally a one-shot, but I decided to split it up into three parts. :)

The other suggestion, put forth by **Crimson-Kiss17**, was an Elena/Damon/Katherine triangle (as they pursue Klaus), and I definitely have a few ideas for this! I can't wait to put them to paper and hopefully, with time permitting, I'll have something soon. :)

Thank you so much for the suggestions, everyone! And if you're just reviewing, feel free to leave a suggestion of your own as well. As a heads up, I'll write anything with Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine and any combination of pairings you can make from those four. ;)

Happy reading and please review!

* * *

><p>What We've Lost<br>Part I: Time

_Step, step right over the line  
>And onto borrowed time<br>When it's life, not waiting to die  
>Waiting to divide, to divide<em>

-A Fine Frenzy, "Borrowed Time"

* * *

><p>"Katherine, there are <em>six <em>other bedrooms in this house – go find one," Damon snapped, pushing the seductress off of him, but not before giving her the dirtiest glare he could muster. He held on tighter to the Gilbert journal in his hand and lowered his eyes to it, hell-bent on getting through all of the damned things before the night was through.

Katherine didn't move from the bed – instead, she fastened her robe tightly around her waist and sat up properly. Before he could react, she snatched the journal from his hands and tossed it carelessly to the floor. "You know what? _No_. I'm not going anywhere because you and I are going to have a little chat."

Damon whipped his head around to look at her, a low growl escaping his lips. "You're really pushing your luck, Katherine. Now get _out_. And if you could kindly _not _toss the Gilbert family heirlooms around, that would be great, too." He eyed her for a moment, and then decided he was going to have to _make _her leave, but before the thought had even finished processing, she was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"You should know that telling _me _what to do is never a good idea," she hissed lowly in his ear. She squeezed his wrists tighter and when she saw him grimace in pain, she loosened her grip, feeling only just a little bit guilty. He was beyond angry – she could feel it radiating from him.

"What do you _want_?" he finally sighed, eager to get her out of his room as soon as possible. And out of this position – the way her knee was pressing against his groin wasn't exactly painful – _au contraire_, he could feel light, pleasurable tingles racing up his spine.

"I just want you to listen," Katherine murmured, letting go of him. She gave him a once over with her eyes, deciding that he probably wouldn't try to run, and then stealthily rolled off to the side, sitting up. She lowered her head in thought for a moment before saying, "Give me your hand."

Damon eyed her, suspicion written all over his face. She did, after all, practically trade his life for Stefan's without batting an eye. Who was to say that she wouldn't reach through his chest and rip his heart out – literally, this time – and then carry on her merry way? He sighed heavily again, far beyond the mood to play any more games with her, but extended his hand, anyway.

Katherine took it and closed her own around it, giving it a soft squeeze. She silently marvelled at his soft skin before looking up to gaze at him. "Does this feel familiar to you?" she asked, stroking the back of his hand gently.

Damon swallowed hard as his emotions did an instant turn around. He schooled his face, but knew that she could probably easily see right through him. He wanted to pull his hand away, but all he could do was look at her curiously before whispering, "Yes."

* * *

><p>"<em>It is not so bad," Katherine said quietly, standing behind Damon, trailing her hands down his bleeding back. But even as she said it, she knew she was lying. She pressed the warm cloth to him, letting it soak up his blood. It was taking everything in her to not lick it up herself. "Why won't you let me heal you? Just a few drops of my blood and this mess would be gone."<em>

_Damon hissed softly at the feel of the material scraping his flayed skin. "My father would know. Besides, he did a neat enough job so as not to leave any scars." He grimaced, but his mouth turned partly upward into a dark smile as he thought about the man who took it upon himself to consistently engage his elder child in pain._

_Katherine leaned forward and pressed her lips to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Damon," she said against his warm skin._

_Damon whirled around quickly, startling Katherine, and causing her to drop the cloth to the ground. "This is not your fault. It is mine, and you shall not try to place the blame upon your own shoulders."_

"_If I had not asked you to sneak out with me, you would not have been caught trying to sneak back in," she murmured softly, looking up into his searing blue eyes._

_Damon tilted her head up, leaning down to touch his lips chastely to hers before tucking a piece of wild mahogany hair behind her ear. He felt the faintest of blushes touch his cheeks as he whispered, "Oh, believe me, Miss Katherine. It was well worth the punishment."_

_Katherine smiled at him, melting under his soft gaze. "Give me your hand."_

_He looked at her, slightly puzzled, but held out his hand to her, and sighed softly when her small, warm fingers closed around it._

"_I promise to always keep you safe, Damon," she whispered, leaning in close to him, letting her lips graze his neck. She squeezed his hand. "And I will do everything in my power to ensure that safety. I've already failed you once," she murmured, gesturing to his back, "but I shall not fail you again. I love you." _

_Damon smiled back at her. "I love you, too, Katherine. But I must say. It is my duty as a man to keep __**you **__safe. I shall always put your life before mine, even if it kills me..." He leaned down to brush his lips over hers, the pain in his body slowly fading._


	2. Trust

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! :) Please continue to show your support by telling me your thoughts!

* * *

><p>What We've Lost<br>Part II: Trust

_If I say who I know it just goes to show__  
><em>_You need me less than I need you__  
><em>_Take it from me__  
><em>_We don't give sympathy__  
><em>_You can trust me - trust nobody__  
><em>_But I said you and me__  
><em>_We don't have honesty__  
><em>_The things we don't want to speak__  
><em>_I'll try to get out but I never will__  
><em>_Traffic is perfectly still_

-The Fray, "Trust Me"

* * *

><p>Katherine kept her eyes locked on Damon's as she said, "It looks like neither one of us kept our promises."<p>

Damon scoffed, trying to contain the emotion that threatened to give him away. "You hardly deserved what I offered you and _gave _you in 1864 – especially concerning the part where you were fucking my brother and God-only-knows who else." He looked down at her holding his hand, shaking his head and sighing. "What do you want, Katherine? I don't have the energy for games..." He tried to pull his hand away but she held on to it tightly. He hated the fact that she could over power him so easily.

She leaned closer to him, pulling his body slightly toward hers. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were soft, for once, as she stared at the blindingly handsome man before her. She could only imagine how much he hated her, but for some reason, that did not stop her from pursuing him.

Damon summoned all of his strength and managed to pull his hand away this time. He could feel his skin prickling uncomfortably; he felt like he was on fire with both rage and confusion. "You're _sorry_?" he snapped, arching a dark eyebrow. "After one hundred and forty-five years, you're _sorry_? You ruined my _entire _life - my entire existence, mortal and immortal, Katherine. You lied to me, stole from me, and cheated me. A simple 'I'm sorry' is never going to erase what you've done. If you were 'sorry,' you wouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls in the first place to taunt me!"

She folded her hands in her lap and looked up at him. "If my words mean so little to you, then why are you so upset?" she asked him quietly.

"Because you – among _others _– have told me time and again that it's – and I quote – 'always going to be Stefan.' That's, why, Katherine. It's been made perfectly clear throughout my entire, angry existence who the number one choice is, and you've certainly only emphasized this thought with each encounter we've had since your unfortunate return." Damon turned his head away from her, looking stubbornly to the side. "Now go away. I have work to do and more important things to focus on."

Katherine leaned in close again and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Damon, when I said I never loved you..."

His mouth twitched. "What, Katherine? Actually, you know what – forget it." He easily jumped off his bed and made a move to leave the room, but in an instant, he found himself slammed up against the wall, gasping softly as a sliver of pain went up his shoulder. He struggled against her, trying to free himself, but she had nearly four centuries on him, so his attempts were in vain.

"I wasn't finished," Katherine hissed in his ear, gripping him tightly.

"I swear to all that is high and mighty –'' Damon began to threaten. He didn't get the chance to finish the thought, though, because Katherine's mouth collided with his in a rough, bruising kiss. He made the mistake of opening his mouth wider, to tell her to get the hell _off _of him, but that only caused her to deepen it – tongue on tongue, teeth scraping teeth, and the harsh bite on his bottom lip with blunt teeth.

When Katherine finally pulled away from him, she wasn't smirking in satisfaction; instead, she was looking at him with raw, unfiltered passion. "When I said I never loved you, I was _lying_, Damon. It was a _fucking _lie. I said it to hurt you, to get under your skin, so I could get what I wanted at the time."

Damon was shaking his head, running his tongue over his bottom lip as it swelled. "Once a liar, always a _liar_," he snarled. "How can I ever believe a word that you say?" He panted heavily, trying to ignore the fact that her kiss had ignited a fierce fire in the pit of his belly.

"If I'm such a liar, why do you think I remember _this_?" Katherine growled softly, loosening her grip on him, pressing her body close to his. For a moment, as she met his eyes, she saw the Damon of 1864 lingering there, unsure and a little excited. She placed one of her hands on the side of his head and tilted it, exposing the expanse of his neck. She lowered her mouth to it and brushed her lips over his rapidly accelerating pulse. She could feel him tense, as if waiting for her to bite, but she didn't. Instead, she trailed soft, breathy kisses over the spot and smiled secretly to herself when she felt him shiver.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine leaned over Damon's naked body, pressing her own close to his. "Tell me," she began softly, lazily stroking his arm, "where is it you enjoy being kissed?"<em>

_He looked up at her, slightly puzzled, before a mischievous grin lit up his face. "Oh, I'm sure you know, darling." He wiggled his hips beneath her to prove a point._

_Katherine giggled and smacked his arm. "I am being completely serious, Damon. Where does my mouth feel good – other than __**there**__?" She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling at him, lifting her hand up to touch his face, tracing the tip of her index finger over his lips._

_Damon thought for a moment before quirking his eyebrow and responding, "Well, I suppose...my neck." He turned a smirk on her. "That is ironic, is it not?"_

"_Oh, it is," Katherine murmured, touching her lips to it, kissing softly and with care. "The fact that you would so willingly let me kiss you here means that you must have great trust in me, even knowing what I am. Your neck is one of the most vulnerable parts of your body. I shall not betray that trust, my sweet Damon." She moved her lips up along his neck until they touched his earlobe._

_Damon sighed softly in pleasure. "You may bite me there if you wish." He turned his blue gaze on her and smiled._

_Katherine placed another chaste kiss on his neck. "You're too beautiful to feed on right now," she giggled._

_He laughed and flipped them over, his trademark smirk slowly easing onto his features. "Hmm," he said softly, aligning his body with hers. "And you, love...well I could devour you because you're so beautiful." He pressed his lips to hers before sliding into her with ease, causing her to let out a small gasp._


	3. Passion

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful thoughts! So...I originally said this was going to be three parts, but I've turned it into four! Sigh. I always do this. :) Please continue to read and review – and remember, shoot me your ideas! I currently have a naughty one-shot Damon/Elena/Katherine threesome forming in my mind...but we'll see. What would you guys like to see?

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>What We've Lost<br>Part III: Passion

_I just want to be not what I am today_  
><em>I just want to be better than my friends might say<em>  
><em>I just want a small part in your passion pla<em>y

-William Fitzsimmons, "Passion Play"

* * *

><p>"You want to hurt me," Damon retaliated, though his eyes were rolling into the back of his head at her gentle ministrations.<p>

"No," she murmured, finally ghosting her lips over his. "I'm through with hurting you." She let go of him and stood at arm's length. "You can walk away or you can let me love you. It's your decision. It has always been _your _decision, Damon."

Damon licked his lips, locking gazes with her. "One hundred and forty-five years is how long I spent yearning for you, feeling guilty over what had happened in 1864. I died for you, Katherine, and all that got me was an eternity of misery and endless unanswered questions. When I finally found a way to get you back, I was elated – but then I discovered _that _was a lie, too. Even when you returned, I was willing to forgive you, willing to start anew. But that wasn't good enough for you, either."

"I'm so sorry, Damon," Katherine said quietly. "I didn't want it to be this way. But I've had to protect myself. You don't know what it's like to spend your entire existence _fleeing_. I was selfish and I was wrong – especially because I loved you so much – but I had to put myself first. I wasn't going to let all of my running go to waste."

He stared at her for a long moment as her words sunk in, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I'm in love with Elena."

Katherine simply let her mouth turn up in a half smile. "Believe me, Damon; I know it's not impossible to love two people at the same time. If you're saying you have absolutely no feelings left for me, then fine. But don't dwell on what could have been." She inched closer to him again, leaving very little space between their bodies. "Say you don't love me."

"I..." Damon's voice caught in his throat. He cast his eyes downward, as several real human emotions began to overwhelm him. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides and whispered, "I don't know." His façade was fading quickly – he was unable to avoid his feelings of betrayal and hurt. He had tried to play it off as indifference but had failed miserably.

"Let me love you, Damon - even if it's only for tonight." She brought her hand up to his cheek and trailed it down his chest. "Let me _prove_ it." She looked up into his eyes and then leaned in to kiss him again, fisting her hand in the fabric of his shirt. When he didn't protest and began to hesitantly return her kiss, she slid one of her hands up his black sweater, letting her fingertips glide over the smooth muscle hidden beneath.

Damon grabbed her wrist. "Please don't make me regret this," he said softly before leaning in to kiss her, bringing both his hands up to cup her face. He moved his lips over hers gently, yet fiercely, trying to push into the kiss everything that he had been feeling for the past one hundred and forty-five years. He made a low noise in the back of his throat when she raked her finger nails down his chest to his stomach.

Katherine moved her mouth away from his and began to kiss him anywhere his skin was bared, feather-light and gentle. When he tried to move to grab the sash of her robe, she pinned his hands at his sides. "Slow," she whispered into his ear, feeling him shudder. She let her hands drop to the hem of his sweater; he lifted his arms and she pulled it off of him, letting the clothing drop to the floor. She smoothed back a few strands of his hair that had stood up from the static of the sweater coming off of his body.

Damon buried his hands in her hair as she lowered her mouth to his neck, kissing him lightly, before suddenly running her tongue up its expanse, all the way to his mouth. He sighed softly and opened up for her and their tongues met in a slow, erotic dance. He reached for her and pulled her closer to him, letting his hands slide up and down over her sides, before settling on her breasts. He squeezed gently and smirked when she moaned a little.

"Stop," she said, grasping his wrists, stilling his movements. "I'm trying to prove a point to you." She felt him stiffen and she shook her head. "Relax, Damon," she soothed, "I just want you to relax..." She put her hands on his hips and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the hollow of his throat.

Damon's eyes fell closed; he knew very well that he was surrendering himself to her, but the way he saw it, he couldn't possibly feel any more hurt than he already had – so he was willing to take the risk.

* * *

><p><em>He was sleeping in her arms, his bare flesh warm and solid against hers. She was holding him close, their arms wrapped around each other. His face was pillowed against her breast, mouth slightly parted. Once in a while, an incoherent sound would escape his lips and it made her smile. Usually she left soon after they were intimate, but she had wanted to stay this time. <em>

"_You're beautiful," she murmured into his ear, bringing one of her hands up to stroke his dark hair. "No one tells you that often enough." She wished that she had thoroughly considered the repercussions of her choice to pursue both Salvatore brothers because, she realized, she had fallen hard for both of them. Even though she planned on turning them both, she knew she was going to have to break someone's heart eventually – and even as she held him tighter, she knew who that person would be. She also knew that Damon was strong and could take it; Stefan, on the other hand – he was still young and would probably be completely devastated._

_So for now, she held him close, memorizing every detail of him, from his dark brows, to his full red lips. "I love you, Damon," Katherine whispered, her lips now pressed against his temple. "Please don't ever forget that."_


	4. Love

Here it is – the last chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews – they mean a lot. If you could kindly read and review one last time, that would be much appreciated! If there are any grammatical or spelling errors – I apologize! I did edit it, but I wanted to get it posted before I left to do errands!

Oh – and I'm still taking story ideas! Like I said before, I'll write anything with Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Elena, and any pairing you can make from those four. ; ) Next up should be the Damon/Katherine/Elena triangle/threesome one-shot. *grin* I'll hopefully start writing that soon – I'm just trying to finish one of my other fics – "Shadow Dance" – first.

With that said, happy reading! : )

* * *

><p>What We've Lost<br>Part IV: Love

_Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.__  
><em>_I need to get away to feel again.__  
><em>_Try to understand why,__  
><em>_don't get so close to change my mind.__  
><em>_Please wipe that look out of your eyes,__  
><em>_it's bribing me to doubt myself;__  
><em>_Simply, it's tiring._

_This love has dried up and stayed behind,__  
><em>_And if I stay I'll be a lie__  
><em>_Then choke on words I'd always hide.__  
><em>_Excuse me first love, but we're through.__  
><em>_I need to taste a kiss from someone new._

-Adele, "First Love"

* * *

><p>It was ironic how she had chosen opposite reactions for each of the brothers – Stefan couldn't have cared less, while Damon had spent one hundred and forty-five years completely heartbroken, and it was a mistake that she was now paying dearly for. Damon's entire demeanour toward her spoke volumes of his mistrust; and yet, the way his eyes had closed showed her that he was slowly opening up to her.<p>

Katherine brought her hands up and cupped his face. "Open your eyes," she said softly, stroking her thumbs over his warm cheeks. As he opened his eyes, she lowered her lips to his again and kissed him slowly, savouring everything about him – taste, texture, and scent. "I'm sorry and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I need you to trust me one more time..."

The last chains of resistance broke and Damon found himself kissing her fiercely, gripping her hips tightly and flipping them around so that _she_ was pressed against the wall, trapped by his body. He was having a hard time sorting out all of his feelings right now – anger, lust, and happiness – and he knew he was going to regret that later, but right now, he _needed _this. He needed _her. _A small groan escaped his lips when her hands trailed down his stomach and came to rest on the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Mmm," she appraised against his lips, rubbing her hand in slow circles over him, knowing that she was stimulating and exciting him even more. When he started rocking his hips slowly against her hand, she pulled it away and brought both her hands up to grip his hips.

Damon bit his lip anxiously at the loss of contact. "Why'd you stop?" he whispered heatedly.

"Remember," Katherine began, squeezing his sides, "how I could make you come without even touching you?" She leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe, enjoying the strangled moan that escaped his throat. "Mmm, yes," she answered for him, "everything was always so good between us, Damon. We never lacked passion and our love for one another always made it so much _better_." She reached down again and squeezed his hardness.

He reached his own hand down to touch her, but she moved it away again. "I want to touch you," he said heatedly. His body was burning and he could feel sweat from his restraint coming down his face. He licked his lips in anticipation – he needed _something_. There was a seemingly unquenchable thirst driving relentlessly into the pit of his stomach.

"Damon, just let me take care of you first," she said softly. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her, slowly backing him towards his bed, her hands swiftly undoing his belt and throwing it to the floor before they arrived. She pulled his head down for a bruising kiss, keeping her hand buried in his hair while the other unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She took a pause from ravaging his mouth, only to slide the jeans off his legs. "Lay down," she commanded softly.

Damon swallowed hard, now clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs, as he lay on the bed. He didn't have much time to think, though, before Katherine climbed on top of him straddling one of his legs. "_God_," he whimpered softly when her hand was back on his aching member, rubbing him teasingly through the thin material.

"Excited?" Katherine whispered sultrily, indicating the dampness on the front of his boxers.

"I could probably say the same for you if you would let me touch you," he growled softly, simultaneously frustrated and aroused that she was taking control like this. He gasped in surprise when she suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed it up her robe, letting it linger there on her panties.

"You would be correct," she moaned softly, feeling one of his fingers brush against that tiny bundle of nerves. She let go of his hand and untied her robe, letting it fall gracefully off the bed and onto the floor. She observed him and noticed that he really did look the same as in 1864 – with exception of a bit of his boyish softness and innocence gone, but the same none-the-less. She leaned down and kissed him softly, running her tongue along his lips, before sliding it delicately to touch his neck. She felt him arch against her and their groins made _delicious _contact.

Damon panted heavily, his hand still languidly stroking Katherine through her panties. He was already lost in the feeling, the mood – _everything_ – and he growled softly when she grabbed his hand and pinned it down to his side. "Damn it, Katherine...I just want to _touch_ you," he whispered in frustration.

"I know, Damon," she said, trying to hide her smile, as she moved down his body and began kissing his chest, teasing his nipples just enough so that he was arching in to her again, "but if I let you do that, I _will _come. And I don't want to _just _yet." She emphasized her desire for him by sliding her core against his leg.

He gasped softly, squeezing his eyes shut, as his hips moved automatically upwards, trying to create some semblance of fiction. He felt her place her hand flat on his stomach to hold him in place, though, as she continued to move down his body. When he dared to open his eyes again, she was flicking her tongue against his navel, her fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers.

Katherine sat back on her knees, running her fingers in slow circles on his hips, observing all of his movements. His dark lashes fluttered against his face as he breathed in and out steadily; his hair was a wavy mess from the activities thus far. She smiled, loving how his dark hair reverted slightly back to its 1864 state when it was it was slightly unkempt. Her brown eyes met his blue ones when he realized that she was looking at him.

"What?" Damon asked, flushing lightly before he could stop himself.

"Nothing," Katherine murmured, "I was just thinking of how similar you look right now to how you looked when we first did this..."

* * *

><p>"<em>If we do this...will I...go to hell?" Damon asked, flicking his eyes downward. He was certain that he didn't really believe in the existence of hell, but all his life, his father had made it perfectly clear that if he or Stefan were to engage in sexual activities before marriage, then that's exactly where they would be going. It was hard to shake that kind of belief.<em>

"_Damon," Katherine murmured, pulling his warm, nude body close to hers. "I assure you – this hell you speak of does not exist, and if it does, I've already engaged with it on the ninth level." She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, trying to stop the smile that was forming on her lips. She couldn't help but think that Damon had been forced to grow up too soon – much like herself in that respect._

_He was cocky, self-assured, and over-confident in public life, but privately, he was sweet, polite, and a little bit mischievous. The fact that he was able to retain that was amazing, considering what his father did to him on a damn-near daily basis._

_Damon looked at her inquisitively. "What do you speak of?"_

"_My past, sweetheart. I've seen and done some things that I never wish to repeat. All that matters is that I'm here with you now. If you don't want to do this...I understand. It won't make me love you any less..." Katherine leaned forward and brushed her lips over his._

_Damon groaned softly and gripped her possessively. "I need you, Katherine..." He pulled her down and they fell into a tangled heap on the bed._

* * *

><p>Damon swallowed thickly. "I remember that night, Katherine, because I gave you the only thing I had left to give..."<p>

"I know, Damon," Katherine said, her voice soft. "I'm so sorry I took you for granted..." She leaned forward and kissed his stomach, rewarded with a slight intake of breath. "I'm going to make it up to you right now." Carefully, she began to tug his last article of clothing down his legs; she tossed the boxers to the floor with the rest of his clothing and then ran her hands up and down his thighs, squeezing the hard muscle, trying to ease some of the tenseness out of his body.

He suddenly sat up and pulled her onto his lap and they both moaned as their groins made contact. "I can't wait anymore," he growled. "Enough with the teasing." He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it haphazardly to the floor, as he bowed his head to her breasts and began sucking at the perfect, dusky nipples in front of him.

Katherine was taken off guard by his sudden aggressiveness, but she decided to let it happen. She groaned lowly when his blunt teeth scraped over breasts, and she reached up to grab his hair, tilting his head to the side slightly. A smirk appearing on her face, she leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "I was going to blow you, you know."

Damon accidently clamped down hard on her nipple at these words, but she didn't seem to mind. He reached between them and tore off her panties, flicking the flimsy remains to the floor. "Please," he suddenly said, arching against her, "_Now_."

Katherine repositioned her hips and easily, but _slowly _slid onto his aching member. She moaned softly, gripping his shoulders as he stretched her and filled her completely. "God, Damon," she cursed, burying her face in his neck.

"Not quite, but close enough," he panted softly, trying to adjust to the feeling of suddenly being thrust into her tight, wet heat. They were incredibly close together; intimately intertwined.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in even further, her breasts crushed to his chest. She ultimately had most of the control since she was on top, and once she decided that they were suitably adjusted, she began to slowly move up and down on him.

Damon's mouth fell open as he gripped her hips and helped her to push down on him, thrusting his own hips up to meet hers. His body was on fire, incredible heat coursing through every vein, igniting his flesh. He could feel sweat trickling down his body as they moved with one another, entangled and pressed as close to each other as possible. "Katherine," he murmured hotly against her neck, feeling the tell-tale tightness in the muscles of his stomach.

Katherine simply whimpered in return, as their position struck her sweet spot over and over again. She began to move faster, using his shoulders as leverage. "Damon, I'm so close. _Please_." She didn't care that she was begging; all she cared about was that she was begging it from _him_ and that he was perfectly capable of delivering.

Damon removed one of his hands from her waist and thrust it between their bodies, frantically rubbing her as she damn-near _possessed _his body. He felt his thighs stiffen and a small whimper escaped his dry lips. He nuzzled his head in her neck, breathing heavily. His thrusts began more erratic as he drove into her and she slammed down on him.

"Are you close?" Katherine whispered into his ear, groaning as the friction from their sweat-slicked bodies drove her closer to the edge.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered, fearing that his capability for all coherent thought would soon be lost.

Katherine squeezed her muscles around him. "I want you to come with me," she said breathlessly, biting his ear lightly. She felt her own muscles tightly and suddenly, the pressure became too much to bare. She cried out his name, tightening her legs around his waist as her body began to spasm against his.

The tenseness in Damon's own body finally sprung loose when he felt her walls contract around him - deep pleasure crashed over him, sending him to whole other plane. His muscles twitched and contracted as he spilled his seed deeply into her; he clung to her tightly, and whispered her name over and over again, almost like a chant. His hands were shaking as he brought them up to touch her face and smooth away her hair. "Bite," he whispered, pushing her face towards his neck.

Katherine shook her head, her body still moving against his as the last waves of her orgasm hit her. "No," she whispered back. "You don't trust me."

"Then show me that I can trust you," he said fiercely.

Katherine groaned softly and lowered her mouth to his neck, placing a few warm kisses on the area before letting her fangs sink deeply into his skin. She began to draw out his blood, relishing in its warm sweetness. Becoming a vampire hadn't changed the taste of his blood at all; as a matter of fact, it had only heightened it.

Damon hadn't been bitten like that in a long time, so he gasped slightly when a wave of pain shot through his body. He stiffened, his hands going down to grip her waist tightly.

"Relax, sweetheart; relax and it doesn't hurt," Katherine murmured, bringing one hand up to soothe away a lock of his hair. She felt his body loosen and smiled when he made a small sound of pleasure. She carefully removed her fangs from his neck and licked up the little bit of blood that had spilled out. She moved her lips to his, kissing him chastely, before disentangling herself from his body, hissing slightly at the loss of him inside her.

Damon's mind whirled as he touched a hand to the bite marks on his neck. Even when he had had sex with other vampires, he rarely let them bite him. He had let Katherine, though, and she had bitten gently, taking very little – proving that she had control and that he could possibly trust her.

Katherine moved behind Damon and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to gently massage his tense muscles, urging him to relax against her. She placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and murmured, "That was wonderful."

He grunted softly as her hands kneaded a particularly sore spot. This was another thing that she used to do for him in 1864 – usually after his father beat him. He sighed softly and leaned into her touch a little more.

"Damon, I don't expect you to trust me or open up to me anytime soon – but I wanted to lay the foundation for it." Katherine moved her hands further down his back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you. You should know that, even if you don't or can't return the sentiments."

He reached around to stop her hand and then turned around and hesitantly drew her in close, as he gently lowered them both onto the bed. He pulled her to his chest, leaving only an inch or so of space so he that he could gaze at her. "If you can stay the entire night," he said softly, "then we'll see if we can make a new start." His feelings were a jumbled mess right now. He _knew _that he loved Elena like he had no other – but what he had just experienced with Katherine had reawakened many things that he had thought were long dead and gone.

Katherine reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Okay," she murmured, leaning into kiss his lips gently. "But just know that we have an eternity to make up for what we've lost."

_Fin_


End file.
